Society of Invention Quests
Category:Crafting Quest Timelines Society of Invention The following four quests are available from the Society of Invention. Quest: Outside Assistance Questgiver: Goshi Masape, Society of Invention Head Councilman -38688, 7191, 1806 (south of crafting building) Requirements: Level 25 Crafting Goshi asks for you to complete three work orders for his company. They are provided by the foreman. Complete these work orders, and then return to Goshi to complete the quest. For details of the work orders, see: *Ahgram Society Work Orders The quest gives the following: *+30 Society of Invention *-10 Merchant's Guild *-10 Cabal 50,000 experience Society Colleague Ring: *Crafting Finger (Red) *Required Level: 20 Crafting *Item Level: 30 *Stats: +19 Crafting Station Use Quest: Joining the Society of Invention Questgiver: Goshi Masape, Society of Invention Head Councilman Requirements: *Level 25 Crafting *Completed the quest "Outside Assistance" Goshi gives you some assembled research notes and asks you to follow their instructions and construct a Magical Energy Generator. The quest gives the following: *+300 Society of Invention *-100 Merchant's Guild *-100 Cabal 80,000 experience Title: Society Researcher Society Researcher Ring: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +23 Crafting Station Use Quest: The Volt Star Questgiver: Goshi Masape, Society of Invention Head Councilman Requirements: *Level 30 Crafting *Completed the quest "Joining the Society of Invention" *Being a member of the Society of Invention *Have at least +100 faction with Society of Invention Goshi tells you that a valuable item called the Volt Star has been stolen by the Cabal, and he wants you to recover it. *From the recipe he provides, construct a Volt Star Tracking Device. *Speak to Ralaan Abendor, the Society of Invention Technomancer. *Ralaan offers several alternative strategies for recovering the Volt Star. I chose the "Surprise Attack" option, and the following steps are for that option. *Go to the Cabal headquarters. However, do not enter their HQ, but instead, when stood outside it on the road but facing the door into it, you should notice that to your left is a ladder leading up to the building rooftops above the street below. Climb up that ladder. *Ignore the fighting going on between Ralaan and the cabalist guards, and jump over the street to the other side, then face west. Just a couple of jumps away is a small chest that contains the Volt Star. *Make the jumps and recover the item for the Society. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Society of Invention *-300 Merchant's Guild *-300 Cabal 250,000 experience @ Levels 34-37 or 237,600 experience @ Level 33 50 silver Society of Invention Apron: *Crafting Apron (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +9 Problem Solving +18 Reasoning +27 Ingenuity +18 Crafting Station Use +12 Crafting Utility Use +18 Crafting Tool Use Quest: New Inventions Questgiver: Goshi Masape, Society of Invention Head Councilman Requirements: *Level 35 Crafting (it is a level 36 quest however). *Completed the quest "The Volt Star" *Being a member of the Society of Invention *Have at least +200 faction with Society of Invention Goshi asks you to build the Society three items: an Automatic Torch, a Hand Cannon and a Mana Shield Device. All of these will be prototypes. He says he will provide the key components, but that you will need to make all the bindings and then assemble the items from those. Goshi gives you the following resources (make sure you have inventory space): *10 Cut Boards *7 Metal Reinforcement *2 Small Metal Tube *2 Jewels *1 Gold Metal Plating Goshi gives you one crafting recipe, for "Metal Bindings" if you are a Blacksmith, or "Wooden Bindings" if you are an Arftificer. These use no components (other than standard crafting utility supplies). He also gives you seven Assembly recipes: Wood Frame, Torch Mechanism, Cannon Barrel, Energy Conductor, Automatic Torch, Hand Cannon and Mana Shield Device. Go to a workshop and do the following: *Craft twenty-one (21) Metal or Wooden Bindings. *Assemble three Wood Frames, each using 3 Cut Boards and 2 Metal or Wooden Bindings *Assemble a Torch Mechanism using 1 Cut Board, 1 Metal Reinforcement, 1 Small Metal Tube and 2 Metal or Wooden Bindings *Assemble a Cannon Barrel using 1 Small Metal Tube, 1 Metal Reinforcement and 2 Metal or Wooden Bindings *Assemble an Energy Conductor, using 3 Metal Reinforcement, 1 Jewel, 1 Gold Plating and 3 Metal or Wooden Bindings *Assemble the Automatic Torch using the Torch Mechanism, 1 Wood Frame and 2 Metal or Wooden Bindings. *Assemble the Hand Cannon using the Cannon Barrel, 1 Wood Frame, 2 Metal Reinforcement and 3 Metal or Wooden Bindings *Assemble the Mana Shield Device, using 1 Energy Conductor, 1 Wood Frame, 1 Jewel and 3 Metal or Wooden Bindings. Deliver the final items back to Goshi. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Society of Invention *-500 Merchant's Guild *-500 Cabal 297,762 experience @ Level 35 or 332,640 experience @ Level 36 or 368,982 experience @ Level 37 5 silver Title: Society Inventor Society Inventor Ring: *Crafting Finger (Red) *Required Level: 35 Crafting *Item Level: 45 *Stats: +28 Crafting Station Use Last Updated All the data presented on this page has been fully checked and is up-to-date as of 11th March 2012.